


Extirpate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [421]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: How Jenny's working relationship with Gibbs affects her personal life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/26/2000 for the word [extirpate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/26/extirpate).
> 
> extirpate  
> To pull up by the stem or root.  
> To destroy completely.  
> To remove by surgery.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #131 Control.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Extirpate

Few ever considered what Jenny did in her personal life. She was the Director of NCIS and made sure they knew it, so they didn't even speculate. Jenny was one of those people who had no problems poking her nose into other people's lives, but expected them to respect her position and leave her life alone. Mostly, she needed to feel in control and see that her power was respected.

With Gibbs around though, she rarely felt in control. So sometimes after a very trying day largely involving Gibbs, she would take solace in weeding her garden. She would extirpate the weeds and dead plants until her garden was beautiful again or she lost the out of control feeling, whichever happened first.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
